No Way
by In-LeLi's-Dream
Summary: Kagome is being draged to a concert by her friends by by force, could she find more than what she expected? Read and Find out


"SIT BOY" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran to the well. She looked over her shoulder at him "Thanks for understanding Inuyasha!"

"Aaargh you wench!" he yelled back but too late. When he got up he noticed that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had finally caught up.

"So mama really did beat him to it." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder. Both Sango and Miroku nodded and turned back to the village.

++++++ Present time++++++

Kagome had gotten out of the well house and went towards her home. When she got there her brother rushed pass her. "Hey watch it Souta!" she yelled out to the running boy.

"Sorry sis but gotta go!" Souta said yelled over his shoulder.

"Kagome!!!" a scream came from inside the house. Soon we find a poor Kagome on the floor with Eri, Yumi, and Ayumi on top of her.

"Hey girls...."Kagome barely managed to speak."Girls can't breath!"

"Oh sorry Kags!!!" they all said and got off. Once up and inside the house Eri began, "Ok so u better get ready for this weekend 'cuz were going to go see Fang this Friday and you can't get off it this time!!"

"Yeah" both Yumi and Ayumi said from next to Kagome.

"Um guys I don't know....I mean..." Kagome stopped after receiving icy death glares from her friends. "Ok I'll try my best"

++++++ Friday night ++++++

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US VIP AND FULL ACCES PASSES AYUMI!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Yumi screamed as she hugged her friend. "Well what can I say the manager owed me a favor for babysitting his twins and it wasn't easy let me tell you" she laughed at the memories.

"Ladies if you can please get into the front row thank you" the manager escorted them to front stage.

'Something is wrong; I keep feeling this powerful demon aura but not demons in sight. Better keep an eye out' Kagome thought as she looked around them. The band had begun to play and all attention was on stage except for Kagomes.

'This scent, why does it seem so familiar. Could it be her? No it couldn't, that was in the past' he thought as he continued strumming his guitar and looking towards the crowd. Its was then that he saw her!

Kagome felt someone looking at her and she turned her attention back to the stage and found just the person who had been staring at her. 'It couldn't be him, maybe just a coincidence that they chose him as a character.' She thought wildly.

"Alright folks this next song our lead guitar Kai will sing for you, as I know you're just dying to hear him sing." The Vocalist Lee said as he turned to Kai aka Sesshomaru's double Kagome thought.

He saw the surprise look and smirked at her (yes smirked people which is kind of hard to believe) He nodded to Lee and took the his place in front of the mike waited for the count to begin to play "1...2...1...2...3...4" yelled the drummer Rei.

"There is rose in the devils garden,  
In shadow it grows alone  
Many things are dangerous now  
In this garden we call home

Careful as u make your way in there  
Some things are poison to the touch  
You've spent your life living in this place now  
You long to run away so much

Chorus: My love it is a black rose (my love it is a black rose)  
Held out to you by hand of fate (held by the hand of fate)  
And as this dark romance grows  
Its not from the sun but the starlight's so far away....  
Above the devils garden

The fertile soils of poison hearts  
Fed by tears and nighttime rain  
Under Transylvanian moon  
Grows the flower bred from pain

Death is pure life is not  
So ask yourself what do you want  
As for me well as for me I want you  
So pick the black rose and let its thorns cut you

Chorus:  
insert guitar solo  
Chorus: "

He closed his eyes as he finished and looked at her and she at him. Their eyes locked for what seem like eternity until she was pushed by a crazy fan girl. After everything was under control the girls enjoyed the rest of the show, at least they did except for Kagome who too busy staring at Sesshomaru and he at her.


End file.
